Bellydancer's Chase
by agusna
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic story that is published. It's about two dancers: Agnes my OC - a bellydancer with quite a personality and Chase - you know him from Step Up 2. I plan to rewrite it in English. I don't own Step Up 2 characters.


Jeszcze tylko 5 minut, pomyślała. 5 minut i będzie po wszystkim.

Było jej niemożliwie gorąco, krople potu spływały po twarzy i plecach. Właściwie, to po całym ciele. Mięśnie drżały z wysiłku i wydawało jej się, że zaraz się przewróci.

- Wyglądasz okropnie - zawsze mogła liczyć na szczerość swojego współlokatora.

- Dzięęęki - rzuciła przez ramię, zmierzając do łazienki, podczas gdy Marcin wrócił do gotowania.

Słowa Cinka przypominały jej matki, kiedy to przyjeżdżała do domu, a ona witała ją właśnie tak. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyglądała okropnie. No, może kiedy miała nieumyte włosy albo podkrążone oczy po ciężkim tygodniu. No dobrze, i gdy miała wymięte ubranie, czego jej matka nienawidziła. Ona była perfekcjonistką, czego Agnes nie mogła powiedzieć o sobie. Czasami bardzo mocno się zastanawiała jak doszła do tego co teraz ma. Głupia! - upomniała samą siebie w myślach - Dobrze wiesz jak. Przecież przy tym byłaś.

Myśli o matce, dalej o ojcu, o jej domu rodzinnym prowadziły tam, dokąd teraz nie chciała iść. Pozwoliła sobie na kilka łez, które zmieszały się z wodą płynącą z prysznica. Zdążyła umyć już swoje długie włosy, a teraz zabierała się za namydlenie umęczonego ciała.

- Kiedyś się wykończysz - powiedział Marcin, gdy zasiadła przy kuchennym stole w samym ręczniku. Nie przejmowała się ani jego słowami, ani ręcznikiem. Było zbyt gorąco, żeby się ubrać.

- I to mówi ktoś, kto dzień w dzień katuje się na siłowni - usłyszała za plecami głos drugiego współlokatora. Marcin rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

- Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu się z Tobą zgadzam Boguś - rzuciłam mu uśmiech i podeszłam do lodówki po jogurt. Po chwili zrozumiałam, że był to błąd, bo znalazłam się w zasięgu Cinka, który walnął mnie z biodra.

- Eeeejj! - wrzasnęłam na całe gardło - Kuźwa! Będę miała przez Ciebie siniaka! Cinek, jutro mam występ.

- A co ma jedno z drugim wspólnego?

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Bogdan byłby już drugi raz trupem.

- Nie mogę wyjść na scenę z siniakami. W ogóle nie mogę mieć siniaków. Przecież jak ktoś je zobaczy…

- Przecież masz spódnicę albo spodnie. Nic nie będzie widać - bronił się Cinek.

- Akurat mój drogi jutro zakładam spódnicę, która ma rozcięcie „po samą szyję" - pokazałam im o co mi chodzi i aż brwi podnieśli ze zdziwienia.

- Może Cię podwieźć jutro? - zaoferował się Cinek i teraz to Boguś posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Czasami byli nie do zniesienia, a czasem po prostu słodcy.

- Taaak, zwłaszcza, że to ja mam samochód i prawo jazdy - popukałam ich po głowach i poszłam spać.

* * *

- Pieprzony woal! - zaklęłam pod nosem. Za chwilę miałam wyjść na scenę, a to cholerstwo raczyło zaplątać się o jakiś idiotyczny stojak. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby się zniszczył - był z jedwabiu. Woal oczywiście, ciul ze stojakiem!

- Panno Bennet, Pani kolej - zostało mi oznajmione przez młodego chłopaczka z tabletem w dłoni i słuchawkami na głowie. W ostatnim momencie uwolniłam woal…

* * *

- Piękny występ!

- Rewelacja!

- Cudowny kostium, gdzie go pani kupiła?

- Gdzie nauczyła się pani tak tańczyć?

- W dupie! - miałam ochotę odpowiedzieć, ale oczywiście nie mogłam.

No więc stałam tak w moim kostiumie, pełnym makijażu, fryzurze i tylko uśmiechałam się lekko na te komplementy wątpliwej szczerości. Mało kto z tych ludzi miał pojęcie o tańcu. Prawdziwe pojęcie.

Zaczynałam być zmęczona. Nie samym występem, o nie. Występ był udany i nawet moje obawy o woal okazały się niepotrzebne (bo szczerze powiedziawszy pierwszy raz występowałam z woalem). Ale pasował on do tego towarzystwa, wystroju miejsca i całej imprezy. Więc skoro on pasował to ja też musiałam mimo, że nie lubię tańca z woalem.

O zmęczenie przyprawiali mnie ludzie i atmosfera. Nie lubię tego całego „highlife'u". Lubię elegancję. To tak. Ale wokół mnie nie było prawdziwej elegancji. Na palcach jednej ręki mogłam policzyć osoby naprawdę eleganckie, reszta tylko udawała takowe.

- Podobało mi się jak łączyła Pani elementy baletu z innymi, ale musi Pani jeszcze popracować nad „chasse" - usłyszałam głos za swoimi plecami. Spokojny ale arogancki. Nienawidzę arogancji.

Powoli odwróciłam się. Przede mną stał mężczyzna we wczesnych latach trzydziestych swojego życia. Ciemne włosy, ciemne oczy, ciemny garnitur. W sumie przystojny, ale nie w moim typie. Uśmiech zniknął z moich ust, pytająco uniosłam brew…

- Och, chyba się Pani nie obraziła? - zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Nie - odpowiedziałam szczerze.

Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy przez dłuższy czas, jakby nic poza nami nie istniało. Uświadomiłam sobie, że znam tego człowieka, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć skąd. W końcu załapałam.

- Blake Collins - powiedziałam bez zachwytu z jakim zwykle wymawiano jego nazwisko.

Zauważył to, a uśmiech spełzł z jego ust i pojawił się na moich.

- Wybaczy Pan, że nie widziałam jego występu, ale byłam za kulisami.

Mimo, iż balet nie budzi we mnie takiego uznania i te kilka lekcji, które wzięłam były dla mnie męką, to muszę przyznać, że występ Blake'a Collins'a na żywo był czymś wyjątkowym - nawet jeśli tylko oglądałam fragment występu zza kulis.

Według mnie naprawdę dobry tancerz, taki światowej sławy potrafi oczarować swoim tańcem osobę, która twierdzi, że nienawidzi na przykład baletu do tego stopnia, że na drugi dzień biegnie kupować bilet na przegląd baletowy. Takim tancerzem jest właśnie Blake Collins. I za to go cenię. Ale jako osoba sławna, wpływowa i kasiasta cechuje się dokładnie tym samym co reszta: arogancją, wyższością, butnością itd. Och wiadomo, że musiał się wiele napracować, żeby osiągnąć to co teraz ma, ale tak szczerze powiedziawszy ja też się sporo w życiu napracowałam i poświęciłam, a mimo to jestem normalnym człowiekiem (chociaż charakterek to mam nieprzeciętny).

- Nie szkodzi - odpowiedział z wyuczoną grzecznością.

Mój uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze większy. Dla obcej osoby uśmiech ten mógłby być po prostu uśmiechem, ale ci którzy mnie znali, wiedzieli, że uśmiech ten podszyty był złośliwością.

- Mam dla Pani pewną propozycję… - nie dokończył zdania i obserwował moją reakcję.

Nic nie zaobserwował. Wyraz mojej twarzy się nie zmienił. Na bogów! Ileż ja to razy słyszałam takie zdanie? Czy naprawdę myślał, że mnie zaskoczy?


End file.
